What friends are for
by lapush ponies 44
Summary: It's lisa's first show! what will happen? who will the saddle club meet? PLEASE review
1. Early Morning

Carole laughed out loud. "Yeah I know it's gonna be so fun!" She, Lisa, and Stevie were all going to Summer hill Classic, a huge show that Summer hill Stables puts on every summer, but this was the Saddle Clubs first time going.

Lisa just looked at her feet. She had only been riding for a few months and was afraid that she would get embarrassed in front of the huge crowd that was gonna be there. Yes, she had a great horse and all, but she did not have the experience as her friends did.

"You can do it Lisa!" Stevie replied happily seeing how scared their friend looked. "You're practically a natural! Much better than I was at your point in riding"

"Yeah but-" Lisa was cut off by the unforgettable voice of Max.

"LISA! CAROLE! STEVIE!" he called.

The girls looked at each other and giggled. He was probably gonna accuse them of forgetting to clean tack or something, but that was just max. The girls ran out to greet him in the barn isle.

"Yes max" Stevie moaned jokingly. "What do was have to do THIS time."

Max rolled his eyes. "Nothing Stevie, I was just telling you guys good luck tomorrow and to be here by six-o-clock on the dot. You all need to have time to groom and get your horses ready for the long ride over"

Lisa looked at Max wide-eyed. "SIX O-CLOCK" she shrieked"

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Lisa said. She wasn't used to the show life. Carole obviously wasn't to concerned looking. Except for the fact that they'd have to go to bed a little earlier than usual tonight, everything was normal for her.

"We'd better get going; I don't want to be late tomorrow." Stevie said looking at her watch and noticing that is was six PM. "Come on guys" She said.

And they all ran off to Stevie's house to get ready for the big show tomorrow.


	2. Getting ready

"Wake up Lisa!" Stevie shrieked, afraid they were going to be late.

"What- what time is it…uggg I'm tired!" Lisa moaned. "Let's go back to bed."

"NO!" Screamed Carole and Stevie together. "WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Suddenly Lisa jolted out of bed, droopy eyed, but awake.

"Right the show, come on!" Lisa started running toward the door to Stevie's room, not wanting to be late and forgetting the she was still wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Stevie and Carole looked at each other and laughed.

"Umm...Lisa your forgetting something!" Stevie called after her.

"What!!!?" was Lisa's far off response, obviously somewhere downstairs.

"Your clothes!" Stevie called back.

"Right!"

Within 10 minutes Carole, Stevie, and Lisa were in their nice show jodhpurs, tall boots, a ratchatcher, and a show jacket. They each had a leather belt with their name inscribed on it in gold lettering.

When they were done changing, they all ran downstairs to have breakfast, which was eggs and toast.

"Oh you girls look _darling."_ Replied Stevie's mom. "You know, you all should hurry up, those horses of yours are waiting"

The Saddle Club did not have to be asked twice. Right when they were done with their last bite they ran towards the door, and hopped in Stevie's big van.

The drive to Pine Hollow, which they usually walked, was only about five minutes. It was the perfect amount of time to get last-minute hair fixings.

Right when they pulled in, they jumped out and ran to their horses stalls. Lisa to Prance, Stevie to Belle, and Carole to Starlight.

"Oh Prancer, you look gorgeous, will you be good to me today?" Lisa muttered to her favorite Chestnut Thoroughbred horse. "You see, I'm really nervous and scared, so I really need your help right now." Prancer nickered in response. "Good girl." Replied Lisa

Down the aisle, Carole was having trouble with Starlight. "Stop it now boy!" Carole warned tugging on his lead rope. Starlight new when the barn was in show-mode, and he loved it! Starlight immediately dropped his head and followed Carole obediently out to the huge Pine Hollow trailer.

Belle and Prancer were already on this trailer, and so was Delilah, who Red was going to ride in some mall Pleasure horse classes.

In the other trailer, Barq, Garnet, Diablo, Patch, and Topside were loaded up and ready to go.

"Looks like we're the last ones on boy." Carole murmured while leading starlight up to the trailer with and empty stall. Secretly, Carole wasn't so sure about this. Sometimes Starlight acted up, and it would be really embarrassing if he did it in front of all the waiting faces.

But, luckily for Carole, he loaded on just fine and she didn't have to worry about being embarrassed, at least not yet.


	3. The Late Game

Before the trailer even stopped Lisa, Stevie, and Carole were psyched. The show grounds were busy. Fancy horses, dirty horses, and small ponies were bustling around everywhere. The warm-up ring was jam-packed full of horses, there were at eat 11 cantering in circles and jumping large jumps.

Lisa stepped out of the car and immediately orders were thrown at her, like "Tack up Prancer", get your jacket on. ", Get Prancer water," "Get your number,". Lisa did not know what to do first.

Ignoring everybody's commands she led Prancer to a water trough and let her drink, then slowly tacked her up, not knowing when her class would start.

In 30 minutes she was ready to warm up. She met her friends over in the warm-up ring, but they were just finishing up! "Come on Lisa, our class in 5 minutes." Called Stevie. Lisa couldn't believe her ears. She had like 3 minutes to warm Prancer up, and then she had to get to the in-gate! Lisa hurriedly mounted her horse and immediately started trotting her. Even though she was a beginner, people were staring at her. Lisa held her head high and trotted with a happy spirit, completely forgetting the time.

"LISA ATWOOD, WOULD YOU PLEASE COME TO RING TWO!!!" a voice suddenly called. Lisa froze stock still. Prancer continued trotting.

"Stop girl!" Lisa said gently, she started to slowly sit down and pull back in the reins, but Prancer ignored her requests. Then she started panicking. "Prancer!" Lisa's voice rose a bit, "Stop girl!"

Lisa didn't have time for this. She trotted out of the ring onto the busy show grounds. Horses veered out of her way to avoid getting hit. Stable hands ran out from her side, spilling water and horse manure in the process. 'Great' Lisa thought 'I'm making a complete fool of myself. '

Just then the voice comes on again "LISA ATWOOD IF YOU DO NOT REPORT TO RING NUMBER TWO IN 30 SECONDS YOU ARE GOING TO BE FFICIALY DISQUALIFIED FROM THIS DIVISIN!"

"They just _had _to announce that to the whole show." Lisa muttered. Then she realized she was heading toward the wrong ring, ring number two was all the way back right next to the warm-up ring. Lisa pushed Prancer into a canter. People were yelling at her of course, but she ignored them, the last thing she wanted to happen was be more embarrassed with some fancy coach.

Lisa reached just ring two just in time to see her friends start to run out of the standards to look for her.

"I'm here!" She called to them, not realizing every single horse, rider, watcher, and judge was staring right at shocked, scared, and embarrassed Lisa Atwood.


	4. Lost and found

"Ok then." Called the judge. "Let's get this class started. And remember Miss Atwood, latecomers are NOT acceptable."

Lisa blushed but immediately got her mount under control. "Walk then class." Called the judge.

Lisa took her reins, straitened her back, looked forward, and picked up a nice, energetic walk. "Good girl Prancer." Lisa whispered, and leaned down to whisper into Prancer's ear and told her what a good job she was doing when the judge called for a canter! Lisa quickly sat up, but it was too late, people were whizzing past her at a canter, and Prancer was getting nervous.

"Canter girl!" Lisa kept on saying, but her horse just kept on shying at the passing horses.

"Lisa!" Called a voice from the sidelines. "Why didn't you pick it up?" The voice belonged to Carole, who obviously was a little frustrated.

"Sorry." Lisa said, in the few second she was able to while passing Prancer.

Finally the Canter ended and she finished the rest of the class perfectly, but of course did not get a ribbon.

When it was over she led Prancer out of the ring and started looking for her friends, but she could not find them! She rode to Pine Hollow's trailer but nobody was there. Next to the trailer she stood up in her stirrups and looked as far as she could but she could not sight anybody! "CAROLE!!!!! STEVIE!!!" She called. No answer.

Suddenly there came a voice from behind her. She looked around. A boy about 15 was standing behind Prancer, wearing a fancy riding outfit. "Looking for anything?" He asked in a rude and curt voice.

"Just my friends and riding instructor, and why is it your business anyway?"

"I'm trying to warm up my jumper horse, and that loud voice of yours is distracting me, so I would suggest to find you friends now or leave the showground."

Lisa stared in surprise, and then it all clicked. He was Antonia Vultrez, the best young rider in the country.

"Excuse me _sir. _I'm sorry I disrupted you ride." Lisa replied, a little astonished.

She rode off dumbfounded. Lisa stopped Prancer under a tree and watched short stirrup-ers jump their little course, and waiting for her friends to show up.


	5. The Diss Game jk!

Finally, after about thirty minutes of waiting, Lisa's friends showed up. "Where HAVE you been!" Lisa shrieked, running up to them, because she had tied Prancer to a post.

"We were looking for you." Stevie replied, in a voice that obviously said '_dugh!'_

"Oh, well here I am!" Lisa replied, trying to brighten up the mood.

The girls stood there, staring at each other for a few seconds when they heard an angry voice from behind them. "Oh, I see you found your friends." The voice spat. Then Antonia walked out, smirking.

"Uh, hi." Lisa replied, blushing. Stevie looked at her with her eyebrows raised "_who is this?" _She was trying to ask.

Then suddenly it hit in on Stevie. "OMIGOSH!!!!!, YOU'RE ANTONIA SOMETHING!!!" She screeched.

Antonia chuckled an evil chuckle. "I prefer my last name not to be referred to as 'something' but yes my name in Antonio."

"Oh, well sorry; I really don't know you at all so don't expect me to know all about you." Stevie said, blushing.

Antonio turned red. "So you must be Miss Sarcasm I read about in the most wanted newspaper."

Stevie turned pale white and clenched her fists. "What did you just say?" Stevie asked, stepping a little closer to the brat.

Antonio smiled. "Oh that's nothing! I could make up disses all day, but since I am already late to meet with my world class riding instructor, I better get going."

As Antonio was running away, the girls looked at each other. "Well that was one brat if I've ever met one." Stevie said, really angry.

"Stevie, don't hurt him! Maybe you will end up in the most wanted newspaper!" Carole jokingly warned

"Not funny!" Stevie moaned. "I need to pull a prank on him, and soon, before I explode, and it's going to be the best prank Stevie Lake ever did play!"

"No Stevie!" Carole and Lisa cried in unison.

"You don't know how much he could sue you for, or how much trouble you'd get into with his _world class coaches." _ Lisa warned, mimicking Antonio on the last part.

"Well then." Stevie replied, sauntering off. " I'll just do it myself then."


End file.
